


Not Just Friends

by DudaMedici



Category: A Star Is Born - Fandom, A Star is Born (2018), Bradley Cooper - Fandom, Lady Gaga (Musician)
Genre: A Star is Born, BradGa, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Lady Cooper
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-11-16 06:24:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18089117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DudaMedici/pseuds/DudaMedici
Summary: Another step and a decision to make. They want to be together, but it's that easy?Bradley Cooper x Lady Gaga





	1. We Will Try

**Author's Note:**

> First try on BradGa/Lady Cooper

       It wasn't supposed to be this way, he wasn't supposed to be in love with anyone but his girlfriend, on the other hand Stefani is something else, she is so authentic and it was impossible to not fall for her.  
      He took another sip of his drink and thought about Irina, however this only made the guilt worse to endure. He has a family and what he's doing isn't fair to them, it wasn't their fault that he fell in love with another woman or that this woman is so incredible.  
-Bradley, you can't become Jack, man- his assistant said- You can't become him over Stefani.  
     It was strange to hear someone calling her by her real name, in his mind he was the only one allowed to do it.  
-I am not turning into my character, Will! I love my girlfriend and I am happy with her!  
     Will did a sarcastic sound with his mouth and pointed to a table were Stefani and a man who he didn't recognize were chatting...and touching.  
-Yeah, keep telling yourself it and it might even become true!  
     Bradley wasn't liking the scene in front of him, not a little bit. The guy was very friendly and she wasn't backing off, which did not help to calm him down.  
-Who is this man with her?-He took another sip of the drink and looked at Will, who was almost chocking with water.  
-This...fuck-Will coughed-Is a guy who was visiting the set every hour that you weren't there to see her. He seems to know her from before, but I don't know if he is famous...  
      It sounded as if the guy was controlling the time, because in Will's words he only went to the set when Brad wasn't there and this was fucking stupid.  
-Does he have something against me? Why he was there only when I wasn't around?  
-Are you kidding me? Everyone in the set knows about you and her, about the close friendship and chemistry that exists with you two.  
       "Are we the new Gillian and David?" Bradley thought in a bitter way, he sure understood what it was to be in their position now.  As the time passed, Bradley went to the bathroom and when he was getting out, Stefani appeared right in front of him.  
-Brad!! What are you doing here?-she hugged him and looked right into his eyes-Wanna stay at my table?  
-Hey, I am here with Will, we were having a few drinks.  
       She looked ant him with confusion and opened her mouth, but he already knew what she was going to say.  
-We, I-I didn't want to interrupt your date.  
-Are you kidding me? You didn't talked to me because a guy was there?!  
-It wasn't because of that! I would beat the shit out of him if he touched you one more time! That's why I didn't go there!-he sighed and realized what he had just sayed-I have to go...  
      Stefani grabbed his hand before he could do anything and pushed him inside the female bathroom, locking the door behind them.  
-Stefani, let me out.-Bradley said this, but he didn't want to go, he didn't like when they were apart and since the end of the movie and the events they weren't seeing each other much.  
      As if she could read minds, the Lady Gaga hugged him and rested her head against his chest, making him melt in her.  
-I miss you so much, Brad...why are you running from me?  
      Her voice sounded sad and it broke him all over again.  
-I have to and you have been doing the same thing since the Oscars.  
-I know love, but it wasn't intentional. I just thought that Irina wouldn't like to see me so soon and I can understand her.  
       He couldn't judge her for staying away because of his girlfriend, he didn't have the guts to go talk to her due to the guy that is waiting for her in the bar.  
-Who is that man, Stef? Why are you here with him?  
      Stefani looked at him with a bittersweet smile.  
-He is someone nice, that's why I am here with him.-She looked at Bradley right in the eyes, seeing the hurt and jealousy that he was feeling-I am not doing this to hurt you or something, but I also need to be happy. If not with you, then I will try with another person.  
     He closed his eyes and rested both hands on the sides of her head, lowering his own so that their foreheads touched.  
-I can't see it, I won't let it happen!-both of them had tears on their eyes-We are meant to be and we will figure this shit out, but I won't lose you.  
     She caressed his check and for a single moment felt a little hope rising.  
-Oh Bradley, you have a family and I don't want to be the reason of the end of it.  
-I won't be an end, I am Lea's father and that will not change with a divorce.  
     The stayed in each other's arms for a time, until Stefani gave him a long kiss in the forehead and walked out of the Bathroom. She loved him with all of her and if he was able to fight for their future, then so would she.  
     The guy on the table, Charlie, was looking at his phone when she got there, but soon he looked at Bradley, who was in the bar again.  
-He was your co-star right? The movie was so real that it almost felt like the two of you were in love in real life.  
      A nervous laughter got out and Stefani looked at the man who stole her heart, as they shared a knowing glance, she turned her attention back to Charlie.  
-Thanks for the night, it was a pleasure meeting you properly, but now I have to take care of some business and head back home.  
      She got up and gave him a kiss in the check, a gesture that he mirrored. He seemed to understand it all and she was grateful that he didn't made this turn out into an argument.  
-Good luck on that journey.  
-Thank you.  
She got out of the place with more hope than when she arrived, feeling that all would work out.  
Bradley, in the other hand, was being questioned by William.  
-You will finally listen to me and see that this is madness?  
-No, and I need your help...I am not happy with Irina and you know it, however I have a daughter and Lea don't deserve this.  
-But Lea also doesn't  deserve to grow up in a house where her parents do not love each other.  
-You're right, I will figure this out and my daughter will see everyone happy.  
-I am glad that you saw it! You and Stefani are amazing, but as I said before, she doesn't need a Jack, she needs you and the two of you will have to see how this relationship will work out in our paparazzi world.  
Will was right, but they would make it work. He never loved anyone as he loves her and it would be impossible to let her go without even really trying.


	2. Finally

        A week had passed since Bradley and Stefani saw each other at the bar, still, nothing was solved. They didn't know what to do without making it clear that they were in love.  
Now he was sitting there with all of his family, they were watching TV when his mother come into the living room and the news changed to a gossip program.  
       He wasn't really paying any attention to the television, but suddenly his mom gave him a side glance and he looked at it.  
       "Lady Gaga has been seen with this mysterious man for the whole week, people think that he's a co-star for her next work, but they are very friendly to be just that...Be careful Bradley Cooper, your Lady is walking in a different direction!"  
       He knew the guy, it was the same of the bar, the same who was there every time that he wasn't.  
       Brad, in this moment, realized that he couldn't live without her, he missed her more than anything and seeing the pop-star with another man made his blood boil.  
-Do you need to be careful, Bradley?-Irina asked him with annoyance, while his mother was looking at him with sadness...she surely knew what was going on in his head.-Do you love her that much that even the fans can see that it wasn't all an act?  
       The actor looked at his wife and took of his ring.  
-I want a divorce, I can't be with you anymore and I tried really hard for three years. I love what you gave me, I love Lea, but she can't grown up in a house were her parents are never happy.  
-Guess you have to be careful then huh? It's okay for me, I just couldn't take it anymore, it's way too much seeing you always unhappy and wishing to be with someone else-She looked briefly at the tv and back at him.-I will be at my apartment and by the end of the week we will see the divorce.  
        He felt a little bad for doing this to her, but at least she understood it and was more okay than he thought.  
-Irina, I am sorry...  
-Don't be, you love her and sincerely? I won't be the one getting in the way of your love life...and I also deserve to be loved!  
-You do.  
-Why are you worried?  
-What about Lea? Will you take her?  
-She is also your daughter, so we will have to arrange that.  
       His mother, that was quiet, spoke up for the first time.  
-I can stay with her today, the two of you need to solve some things first.  
-Thanks, Gloria!-Irina gave them hugs and soon was riding off to her apartment.  
-Son, go after Stefani. She won't be single for very long and both of you deserves happiness.  
-You already knew it, right?  
-Of course, I am your mother after all! You look at her as if she is an entire universe standing right in front of your world.  
      Yeah, it is true. Right at the moment that he met Stefani, he knew that she was something to hold on to and never let go.  
-What should I do? Drive to her house?  
-Yes and when you get there, tell her all of your feelings, but don't make a mess.  
     "Yeah, but what if the other guy is there too?" Bradley thought. He couldn't see her with anyone else now, because he had seen it for three whole years and it hurted too fucking much.  
-What if the man is with her? I won't take it and you know it mom...  
-You won't take it if it is true that they are something, but what if he is just a friend? You know how she acts, she is a friendly person! And Brad, you don't have the right to be mad at her for trying to move on with her life, she is free and you was with Irina, even though she loves you and you love her, you don't have the right to be upset because you were the guilty one.  
-And now I am not?  
-No, now you are a free man.  
       Gloria was right, he didn't have the right to be mad and now he could do whatever he wanted, now he could run to Stefani's arms. So he kissed his mom and got on his bike, driving to the house that he missed.  
       The drive was longer than usual, as if he couldn't get there soon enough. So when he finally saw the huge mansion, a sigh of relief got out of his mouth.  
       Bradley noticed that she was alone because only her car was in the garage and he started to make his way to the front door even faster. He was going to knock in the door, but familiar steps behind him made the actor turn around.  
There she was, the woman that stoled his heart and soul, everything that he was, was hers and there is no denying it.  
-Stef...  
-Brad...why are you here?  
-You know why.-They looked at each other and it was enough to make her blush, because Bradley's stare was like fire.-Are you dating the guy? Because I really have to know it!  
-I already told you about it!  
-No, you told me that he is nice, but the two of you passed the week together!  
-And where were you during the week? You were with your WIFE!  
-I don't have a wife anymore! I called it of a few moments ago because the thought of you with someone else is fucking unbearable!  
Stefani got speechless, especially after seeing that he wasn't wearing his ring.  
-What about Lea?  
-Lea wouldn't be happy growing up in a house that lacks love between her parents.  
       She looked at him with a indecipherable expression, but he caught her face in his hands and got lost in the green of her eyes.  
-I love you, Stefani! And I won't live one more day without you by my side!  
       The pop-star melted and and stood on tiptoe to kiss him, due to their huge height difference, but Bradley picked her up in his arms and carried her inside the house, closing the door behind them and pressing her in it. In both of their heads, the word "finally" was very present.  
       They took a moment to really look at each other and she caressed his cheek in a tender way.  
-I love you and I was so scared thinking that we would never be together...I'm not dating anyone, there isn't a way that it could have anyone but you after you stoled my heart.  
     He smiled wildly at her and they kissed again, making their way to her bedroom with difficulty, since neither of them wanted to let go of the other.  
-I know that we have to arrange some things, but for today let's just relax and be us, fully. I will be here with you until you tell me to fuck off.  
-Then you can move in, I don't think that we will be apart for long anymore Mr.Cooper.  
       She agreed with him, today they would be themselves and get lost in each other. Tomorrow they would deal with the things that needed to be addressed...


	3. Solved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, my paragraphs aren’t showing and I don’t know what to do! In the other sites they are but not here 💔

They woke up early and with big smiles on their faces, as if nothing in the world made them happier than being in each other’s arms.  
-Morning Sunshine.-He kissed her in the forehead and gave a peck on her lips.  
-Morning Handsome! What are your plans for today?   
-I have to pick up Lea and call Irina, was wondering if you want to pick the little princess with me?  
Stef wanted to see them again, but they couldn’t be that public yet, it would be way to compromising.  
-I really want to, but it will be way to compromising. If someone already know about your split with Irina, then we would be in a real trouble, they would say that we were cheating.  
It was true, their chemistry was very noticeable and everyone saw the fire start when they got close to one another.  
-So what will you do today?  
-I will go to the studio with Mark and Bobby, after this I will have lunch with Nat. If we are in more company, then it will be easier to meet right? You are invited to lunch time!   
-I will try to be there on time, Irina will go to my house and we will see about Lea.-That part scared him, the little girl was his everything and Bradley hated to be separated from her, even for short times.  
-You know that she is your daughter right? There's nothing that can take that union from your hearts!  
He smiled at this, knowing that it was true. Lea would never stop loving him if he was a good dad and almost all of his decisions were made to make her happy.  
-It's just that sometimes I wonder if I am doing the right thing, you know?   
-If it is what your heart says, then it’s probably the right thing. The brain always say something that will make others happy, and this is way sometimes we have to listen the red inside of us.  
-Athena, is that you?-He joked, getting a laughter out of her-Any more advices?  
-Always remember that you can count on me for everything.  
Bradley felt an explosion of love and kissed Stefani with all of it laying her down again, but she was faster and changed of position.  
-No Sir, we have things to do today! Let’s have breakfast and then prepare ourselves for this day.  
-Okay...- He did a puppy face that almost got her convinced of staying in bed forever.  
-You’re too cute!   
They laughed and got up from the bed, going to the kitchen. While preparing the food, the pop-star was thinking if she should or if she shouldn’t ask Brad about a doubt that she always had about him and Irina.  
-What is going on through your beautiful brain?  
-I don’t know if I can ask you this.  
-You can ask me anything.  
They stayed in silence for a few moments but then she chose to do the question.  
-Why you called Irina your girlfriend, even though she is or was your wife?  
It was a valid question, he never called Irina his wife and they had a huge fight about it one day, but the word never settled with him.  
-I think that I rushed the things with her, you know? We met and started dating, then she got pregnant and back in the day it seemed right to ask her hand, but as time passed I realized that she wasn’t the one.  
-I think that it makes sense, my relationship with Christian was rushed too! He was a nice guy that appeared in a time that I was in need of comfort...and now aren’t even on speaking terms.  
He didn’t like Carino, not because he was her ex, but because he never seemed to be happy for her achievements or for her success.   
-I know that you didn’t liked him, a lot of people advised me on it, yet I decided to not listen.  
-But why did you stayed with him?  
-Why you stayed with her?  
-I was kinda of afraid, I can’t lose Lea.  
-And I was afraid of being alone again.  
He took Stefani's hands on his and looked at her incredible green eyes.  
-You won’t ever be alone again, no matter what happens between us, I will always be there for you.  
-Make your words mine, WE will never be alone!-She smiled and caressed his cheeks, seeing the adorable dimple appear in them.  
With that they shared a passionate kiss and started eating their food. When they finished, both of them were preparing for the day and listening to the radio, that was playing Undress Rehearsal. The Lady Gaga couldn’t contain herself and started dancing, while he watched with a grin in his face thinking "She is so magical".  
-So, you always do that while getting ready?-He approached her from behind, kissing her neck and grabbing her waist.  
-Wha-What?-She was already distracted from her task, but Bradley was irresistible.  
-You always dance like that?  
-You know the answer...  
And he did know. There was this day that she got on set very early and decided to get ready without her team, but she forgot that he was going to arrange some stuff in the make-up trailer and when the actor got there, he got a full performance of her dancing Bad Romance.  
-I know.-With that he turned her to him and they kissed in a way that only they knew.  
-Brad...I-I can’t be late!-They stopped the kiss and he did the puppy face again, making her eyes shine with adoration.-You are the most cute man ever!   
-Cute huh? But what about sexy?-Brad winked his eye in a playful manner and she laughed.  
-That too! Now let’s keep going!  
The couple returned to their previous preparing and in a few minutes both were ready.  
-So, call me when you decide if we are having lunch together okay? And say hi to your mom and to little Queen!   
-Okay, but if we can’t have lunch, will I see you today?  
-Of course, we can meet here or in another place. I won’t run from you anymore, Brad!   
-That makes me happy! Oh, say hi to everyone there! And have a good day!  
-You too!  
They kissed goodbye and each got to their own courses , but not without looking back in a very Ally and Jack way.  
Bradley felt really happy, it had been a long time since he felled that way and Stefani was smiling as if she had been in a world full of wonders, that only two people knew about. They would make this work!   
When she arrived at the studio, Mark gave her a hug and stopped in his tracks.  
-Gaga, please tell me that you are not fucking Bradley Cooper?-He said this in her ear and in a low voice, but she could hear the smile behind this.  
-Me? Why would you think that?  
-Oh, it must be the smell of his specific perfume.  
They laughed a little, but then the Pop-Queen got serious.  
-Please don’t tell anyone abou this, we kinda of started seeing each other last night.  
-Last night my ass, every single person on the world knew that the two of you would end up together.  
"We were that obvious?" She thought to herself.   
-Okay, we have to do music and ice a marvelous idea to one of the songs, but there is a problem...  
-What problem?  
-We need a male voice and one that suits yours!   
-But Mark, don’t you think that I should do with a women now?  
-No, your voice gets more highlight when mixed with a masculine tone. However, there’s a voice that everyone is loving and you would leave the world in shock if the two of collaborated again!  
Bradley...It was good for them! They could be seen more times in public without anyone starting more dating rumors!  
-MARK, I LOVE YOU!  
She threw her arms around him and started jumping, making her friend laugh.  
-Okay, okay pop-star! Now let’s get to the serious work, we have to write a love song and sincerely, there isn’t any on my heart.   
-I have plenty of ideas!   
He did a sarcastic face and muttered something like "Of course you have".  
Meanwhile, Bradley was playing with Lea and waiting for Irina. They were going to talk properly today and he was anxious.   
The bell rang and he got up to answer the door, seeing his soon ex-wife there with a strange look on her face.  
-Hey...-He let her in and they sat down on the couch.  
-Hi baby girl!! Mom missed you last night!-The kid hugged her mother and lied down on her lap.  
-You will have her today?  
-Yes, but I have to talk you okay?   
-Okay.  
-Well, I am sorry for not letting you go, I thought that you would fall in love with me again and it was selfish. I mean, we weren’t seeing each other a lot when you started filming and my conclusion was that you fell in love with her because you guys spent way too much time together, but it wasn’t this...You really fell for her and I couldn’t let you go without trying to mend this.  
-And I am sorry, you didn’t need to pass through this and it hurted you. Can you forgive me?   
She smiled a little and nodded.  
-Only if you forgive me! And we have to be friends, okay? I don’t want Lea thinking that we hate each other!  
-I could never hate you, you gave me her and she’s the most precious thing in this world.  
-Right?  
The two of them laughed a little bit and he helped her pack a few of Lea's things. When it was the time to say goodbye, they hugged in a friendly way and he left out a sigh of relief, feeling that right now everything was fine.


	4. Paparazzis

Stefani was waiting for Natali at the restaurant and Bradley would also show up at any minute, but she was almost canceling the lunch. Her ex was there, but not Christian, this was the man that she shared six years of her life with and they aren’t exactly on good terms, as she saw what comment he liked about her.  
While thinking of this she didn’t saw Bradley coming with an strange look on his face, her sister fallowing him wearing the same expression.  
-You guys are scaring me with that look! What happened?  
-Someone called the media and paparazzis are all over the door-Nat said with a low voice.  
-I bet I know who was it.  
-Who?-Bradley asked in a little angry voice, but she knew that it wasn’t her that caused this on him-I hate when they do this to us, we can’t even eat in peace!   
-Tyler is here guys and we had a fight, actually Bobby had a fight with him and it didn’t end up well.  
-The Instagram thing?  
-Yes.  
-Instagram thing?-He asked a little confused   
-Yes, I will tell you about it later, but know let’s sit down and act as if the people out there didn’t exist.  
It wasn’t difficult to have a good time and in a few minutes they were talking of all kind of things  
-So, are two planning in work together in a movie again? Because the world needs it!   
The two of them shared a happy look, they would love to be co-stars again.  
-You know, I would love to work in something with your sister at any time!  
-That's great hun, because Mark and I were discussing a song and he wants you to be the male voice in that.   
Bradley was surprised, he didn’t think that Shallow would open more doors on the music industry for him. The song was a success, but the true star of it is Stefani.  
-Are you serious?  
-Of course I am serious Brad! He said that our voices are a perfect mix and that it will be a love song.  
He was so happy that he got up and kissed her on the checks, making Natali almost scream in happiness as she saw her sister blush and smile like a school girl.  
Right after that the waitress arrived with the food and they ate quickly, remembering how many people were at the restaurant's door.  
-I think we should go separated.  
-I don’t think so sis, they are here for you.   
-No Nat, they are here for me and Bradley, they want to get us together to start cheating rumors.  
-Then you go first and in fifteen minutes I will go out with Bradley.  
Stefani was worried about the rumors that would surround her sister's name if the people started thinking that Brad and Nat were dating.  
-Stef, she is right, we won’t make a scene if it’s just the two of us. They will think that is just something between friends, but with the three of us...  
He was right, it wouldn’t be a good thing with the three of them together.  
-Okay, I will go first.-Stefani hugged them both and as soon as she was out of the restaurant, Bobby opened the car for her.  
-Okay Miss, what was this?!  
-This was Taylor’s doing, he happened to be on the same restaurant as me, Nat and Brad!   
-WHAT?! You mean Bradley Cooper?!   
-Yes.  
-Stefani, you know what rumors this will cause?  
Back in the restaurant Natali and Bradley were left in a silence that was quickly breaked by her.  
-So, you will take care of her right?   
-I’m sorry?  
-I’m not stupid, I see how you look at each other. Actually, the two of you aren’t fooling anybody, it’s way too obvious.  
All that Bradley could think on this moment was "Wow" because this was a surprise.  
-Hey Cooper, I’m not telling anyone about this ya know? We're talking about my sister and my only wish is that you make her happy.  
-I know, I trust you. I will do my best to make her the happiest woman in the world.  
It was true and they both knew it, since the moment they met he was always doing something to cheer the Mother Monster up, it was kinda of his first goal.  
-I trust you too! For how much time this will be a "secret"?   
-For as long as your sister want, she is the superstar here.  
"He puts her priorities before his, this is new" Nat thought. Her sister would fall even more for him because of this, no man had ever done that to her.  
-So Nat, any advice?-Bradley was nervous as hell, thinking that he might no be approved by his love's family.  
-No need to be nervous Cooper, you owned her heart from the start and our family loves you.   
-Do you read minds?  
They laughed and finally got out of the place, where a few paparazzis were still there.  
-Goodbye! And don’t be that evident!-They hugged and Bradley climbed on his bike, doing his was to Stefani's house.  
When he got there it was an hour later, but it was sure worth it as he saw the vision in front of him.  
Stefani was wearing the Jackson T-shirt that she "borrowed" from the set, she was dancing and singing while playing with her dogs. He couldn’t resist it and in one second the pop Queen was pinned against the door.  
First she was scared and then relaxed seeing who did this.  
-You know, knock is good.  
-I couldn’t resist it.  
She kissed him with passion and he started to unbutton the shirt, but they were interrupted by the door bell.  
-I can’t fucking believe it! Why I can’t a fucking time to do my things huh?!  
-Keep calm Stef, we will have plenty of time for it latter.  
-Than you better prepare yourself mister Cooper, because you ain’t living this house so soon.  
He laughed and kissed her one last time, going to the couch and seeing her button the shirt again. She was with a cute angry expression that made him want to kiss her lips again.  
Stefani opened the door and her face went pale, wich made Bradley go to her side.   
-So, you were cheating on me since the beginning...  
There was Christian Carino, with a true angry face and closed fists. Bradley put her behind him immediately, not trusting the man in front of him.  
-Christian, get out of here. I won’t discuss more of this with you.  
-Oh yes you are! The tabloids are only talking about it and now I have the image of the man who can’t handle a woman!  
-First of all, she is free to do whatever the fuck she wants! And she never cheated on you, so get over it!  
Lady Gaga looked at him with admiration and when she was about to say more, Carino punched Bradley in the face and the whole world went to hell.  
The actor punched him back and started a real fight, but keeping this as far from Stefani as he could. Christian was already tired of it so he got off of Brad, but Stefani runned to him and gave him a ouch with the elbow on his nose.  
-GET OUT! I don’t want to EVER SE YOU AGAIN OKAY?! You get close to me or those who I care about and you will have the trouble of your life!  
Carino then gave the couple a dirty look and stormed out, while the petit woman analyzed her lover's face.  
-I am so sorry Brad...  
-Don’t be, you’re not the one who started it. I should have controlled myself better and-He was interrupted when she kissed him sweetly, caressing his face.  
-I will get ice okay? Lay back in the couch and wait for me.  
-I don’t want ice, I just want to hold you. Come here with me.  
He putted her in his lap and looked at her beautiful green eyes, wondering if that man was like that in their relationship.  
-Stef, did he ever layed any hand on you?  
-No! He wasn’t that crazy...but he got into a fight with Mark and with Bobby, he was so jealous of them and it was so immature. I mean, I’ve know them for ages and I am godmother of Bobby’s child!  
-Are all of your exes like that?-They both laughed at it.  
-No, I don’t think so. What about yours?  
-Well, I think that my ex-wife is pretty resentful.  
-Jeniffer Esposito? She made the "Ha"comment!  
-"Ha" comment?  
-There is this guy, David I think, that posted a picture of us in the Oscars with the legend asking if there was any possibilities that we weren’t fucking, and she commented "Ha".  
His mouth opened like in real shock. Jeniffer was really resentful and she showed it to the world.  
-Wow...this is a surprise! Didn’t expect that from her.  
-I didn’t expected that Taylor would be such a bitch, but he was the one who called the guys so...  
-They’re exes for a reason, right?  
-Damn right!-They looked at each other with adoration and love.-Brad, thanks for backing me up, it meant a lot for me.  
-I say the same to you my Lady, you’ve got a fighter inside huh?  
-It's the only way to survive in this modern world right?  
They laughed hard with her quote and then Bradley got her under him, kissing her neck with tenderness that soon turned passion.  
Within minutes they were making their way to her room, both naked and aching to be with the other.  
When they got there it was a relief and they quickly falled into bed.  
-Make love to me.  
Then he penetred her, making Stefani arch her back and both of them got out a breath that they didn’t that they were holding. After the love making session, they slepped peacefully together, as of it was the most natural thing that they ever did.


	5. Huge Problem

The couple woke up when Stefani's cellphone started ringing, but it wasn’t god news as her face wore a dark expression and she jumped out of the bed.  
-Stef, what is it?  
-It's Christian, he went public about yesterday! That fucker!  
-What did he say?!  
She passed her phone to him and started walking in circles, with her hands on her forehead.  
The article was very clear, it was saying that they both cheated on their ex-partners and that Christian was the one who caught them in the act. "I trusted them, never thought that this would happen to me or to Irina".  
-Stefani, I hate your exes!  
-Yeah, you’re not the only one and right now I also hate yours!   
She showed another article, one where both Irina and Carino were confirming that the new couple are cheaters.  
"Irina Shayk takes Casino's side on that horrible story, saying that she never expected this"  
-And here was I, thinking we could remain friends!-Bradley was shaking with anger while Stefani panicked.  
-I will call Bobby and we will have a reunion here. The thing is, we can’t go out...at least not you.   
-Paparazzis?  
-Yes, they’re probably all over the place.  
Bradley saw that she was almost dying of anxiety and took her face in his hands, looking right in the big green eyes.  
-Everything is going to be just fine love, we will be okay.  
She loved him for that, he was the one who could calm her down in a situation like this.  
-Okay, I will try to keep calm and maybe eat something or else I will pass out.  
They went to the kitchen and Stefani's cellphone ringed, but that time she made a relieved expression.  
-Bobby! What are we gonna do?! They’re eating us alive out there!  
-First you need to calm down and prepare yourself to go public with lover boy. I’m going to your house now and we’re going to discuss a solution for this mess, but I need you to be okay!  
-Right, okay! I love you Bobby!   
She hang up and made her way towards Bradley, that was sitting there texting furiously on his own phone.  
-We have a problem, Irina said that people were trying to contact her. And that she didn’t opened her mouth to anyone about us.  
-Well, it could be anyone doing false accusations, but those were very clear and accurate, wich means that has to be someone close to us...fuck I said that I hated her!  
-It was the stress, you’re too good for hating.  
-Wish I was.  
Just as they started thinking about who might be the one to say all of those things, Bobby crashed in the house with an angry face.  
-We have a huge fucking situation! I’ve never hated Carino so much in my whole fucking life!  
The pop-star hugged her friend with need, feeling tears falling down her face.  
-I’m so sorry Bobby!  
-What are you sorry for? This wasn’t your fault!  
-But you advised me to not get involved with Christian, and now look at where we are!  
Bobby caressed her checks, wiping the tears away.  
-We don’t get to choose who we love my dear, you know it better than anyone.  
She did know. It wasn’t her fault that the guys were that cruel with her heart, but when every single relationship that you have turns out wrong, you start to believe that the problem is you.  
-I know...but what are we gonna do now?  
He sat next to Bradley and gave him a friendly tap on the shoulder.  
-First of all, when did it all started?  
-A few weeks after the Oscar, I broke up with Irina when I saw the news of Stefani’s new friend on tv.  
She made a face at him, sensing the sarcastic tone.   
-But did you guys cheat on them?  
-Bobby! You know me!  
-Yeah, and I do believe you! But the you of two were seen in public together after the big perfomance?  
The couple shared a look, because it all started in the bar.  
-Yes, I was in a bar with my assistant and she came after with her friend. I wouldn’t talk to her but we met in the bathrooms.-Bobby arched an eyebrow, making Brad come back to his explanation-No, we didn’t do anything physical. It was just a talk.  
-We can’t tell this to the media, they will say "Yeah, they were talking while locked in a Bathroom but nothing happened".   
-Well, I wasn’t planning on telling them all of the truth.  
-Why not?  
-Because these people believe in what they want to, being it a lie or a truth. No matter what we say, they’ll always have their own beliefs.-She was right and both of the man knew it.   
-Irina said that she will deny the accusations.  
-I could kiss her right now!  
Bradley looked at her almost laughing, but understood the feeling because his ex was the only one that would help them out of this.-I'm serious, when this is all solved I will send flowers and chocolates!  
-Okay, but to solve this you guys won’t be private anymore, this will have to go public.  
-Bradley, are you ready for this?  
Bradley was more than ready, he hated to hide relationships or to be so controlled by media.  
-Yes! Do you want me to call my assistant?   
-Please do it, ask if he can get here soon.   
Bradley called Michael, that in the first ring answered it.  
-Thank God! How did it get out?!  
-Good morning for you too. It’s a long story, can you come to Stefani’s house? We need to discuss this.  
-I’m on my way!   
-He is coming now.  
-Thanks!  
With that Bobby left the couple alone and went to the living room, almost collapsing on the couch.  
-Stef, I am so sorry...  
-Why? This isn’t your fault.  
-Because if Christian didn’t saw me here yesterday, then none of this would be happening.  
She sat on his lap, hugging him.  
-If you weren’t here last night, I would be going to the police station with bruises on my body. You protected me and this is more than I could ever ask for. This is worrying me not because the truth is out, but because they distorted our love and made it look like a bad thing.   
-You don’t regret it? You don’t regret loving me?  
-I could never regret it, you make me whole...with you I don’t need to be Gaga because I can be Stefani.  
That caused Bradley to melt immediately and he kissed his beloved with ardor, wich mixed with her own passion.  
After ending the kiss, Bradley hold her face in his big hands when he saw that she would make the same question that he did.  
-No, I won’t ever regret it. You’re the one who got me in the right place again, the one that build the right place.  
The pop-star teared up and laughed happily, not knowing that Bob and Will were watching the scene from the door, both of them almost crying with the couple.  
-We will make this work for the two of you, Carino will regret doing this.-William said as he hugged the blond woman.-Is there anything else that we should know?  
-Yes, when he found us here, he hit Brad and if he wasn’t there to protect me, I would be the victim.  
-Did he ever layed a hand on you? Because this could be even worse for him.  
-No, never, but this time was different.  
They chatted for a few hours and when the group decided how to handle this it was already very late, so the four of them slept in Stef's house, not caring about the paparazzis out there who were trying to take pictures of them. Tomorrow they would show the world a new story, the true story.


End file.
